


XIII

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decidiste emprender tu camino solo, buscando de esa forma escapar de una verdad dolorosa, una supuesta traición que nunca fue. Inseguro comenzaste a vagar sin rumbo fijo, ignorando qué peligros te aguardaban más adelante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XIII

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Todo Final Fantasy le pertenece a Squarsoft.

Decidiste emprender tu camino solo, buscando de esa forma escapar de una verdad dolorosa, una supuesta traición que nunca fue. Inseguro comenzaste a vagar sin rumbo fijo, ignorando qué peligros te aguardaban más adelante.  
Te equivocaste de gente, depositaste tu confianza en quien no debías, sin saberlo; con el tiempo dejaste de llamarte Nanaki —el nombre con el cual partiste de tu aldea— para pasar a ser conocido como Red XIII. No eras más que un experimento, un conejillo de indias, un grano de arena en un gran desierto, solo en un vasto y cruel mundo.  
Aceptaste ese destino porque, a pesar de tu inmadurez, la sabiduría innata en los de tu raza te dictó que aguardases el momento justo, porque algo bueno te esperaba más adelante. Creíste que el Nanaki de antes había muerto. Así fue, en parte, ya que dejaste de lado tus temores y un nuevo ser nació en ti.  
Así los conociste. Así tuviste la oportunidad de descubrir que, aunque la maldad existe, también por igual la bondad; y desde ese entonces llevaste tu tatuaje y tus cicatrices con orgullo, sabiendo quien eras en realidad.  
Aprendiste con ellos a valorar el trabajo en equipo y la amistad. Dejaste los temores de lado y, pese a haber sido traicionado en un pasado, volviste a confiar en la gente depositando no sólo tus esperanzas sino incluso tu vida.  
Nunca temiste equivocarte, porque comprendes que de los errores se aprende más que de los aciertos. Nunca te arrepentiste de los pasos dados, pues sabes que ese camino te formó como el " _hombre_ " que eres; y si te volviesen a dar la posibilidad de nacer de nuevo, serías el mismo individuo y recorrerías los mismos caminos cometiendo los mismos aciertos y errores.  
Por eso eres tan valioso.  
Volviste al Cañón Cosmos desde donde partiste para descubrir así no sólo admiración por tu madre quien defendió la aldea hasta su muerte, sino por tu padre, a quien le creíste y le llamaste traidor por haber desaparecido en medio de la guerra.  
Lo descubriste petrificado en una colina, centinela del pueblo, como una estatua viviente, pues se encontraba, para ti, más vivo que nunca; exhibiendo con tristeza pero a la vez orgullo sus heridas, desde ese día decidiste luchar hasta el final. Como tu padre, defenderías a tus seres queridos hasta las últimas consecuencias y te mantendrías firme, de pie, erguido, imponente.

 **Fin**


End file.
